Kaline Drabbles
by Joan the demigod wizard
Summary: Just a collection of one shots (or drabbles whatever) of Kurt and Blaine. The ages range from story to story. But Kurt and Blaine are ALWAYS the centered pairing. I ALWAYS UP FOR PROMPS! I will update whenever I can. Since I don't have internet at home, it won't be a lot. I'm just giving the rating a T, just to cover everything.
1. Getting their babies

A Glimpse In The Life Of Kurt And Blaine Hummel-Anderson  
A collection of one-shots  
Written by: Joan the Demi God Wizard

A/N/: Okay, so I have like A LOT of little drabbles running around in my mind. AND THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! So I have rounded them up and am going to put them here. All the stories here are just one-shots … unless someone "demands" a little something extra for one of them. I'm not against that idea at all.

Summary: This first fic takes place ten years in the future. Blaine and Kurt are married and living in New York. Kurt is working for Vogue. Blaine is singing. Blaine has great news for his husband!

Disclaimer: I AM ONLY PLAYING WITH THAT ISN'T MINE! I SHALL PUT EVERYTHING BACK THE WAY IT WAS WHEN I AM DONE … though some pieces may have a few tears on them … xD  
I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS!

Okay all the stupid crap is out of the way. OH! One more thing before the story starts. I should put a slight warning in here. Just to be safe. The warnings are going to be changing with each chapter.  
For this chapter this is mention is character death (But not Finn's). Uhhhhh, I do believe that is it…. Yep. So now on with the story.

OH YEAH! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THANKS EVERYONE!

Blaine quickly shut his laptop when the apartment door opened and Kurt walked in. The dark haired male could tell his husband was dead on his feet. And it was no wonder, with the long hours he put in. As Kurt walked towards the couch, Blaine met him there, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Want to talk about it babe?" He asked, kissing Kurt's temple.

"No." Kurt turned and buried his face in his husband's chest, clinging to his shoulders. "It was awful Blaine. Just awful! I have a new boss, and it seemed like no matter what I did it wasn't going to be good enough for him." His voice was muffled.

Blaine kissed the top of the fierier haired male's head as he rubbed his back.

"I'm sure it will be fine babe." He whispered.

"I don't know." Kurt said as he looked up and looked into Blaine's eyes. "I think he hates me!"

"No one can hate you Kurt." He leaned in and kissed him. "You're too charming."

"But…" He tried again, but was cut off when Blaine kissed him again.

"I have some great news!" Blaine whispered, grinning.

For a moment Kurt sat there, staring at his husband. Trying to figure out what the news might be.

"You got that part you were trying for? Wait, no. You sold one of your own songs?!" By then he was starting to get excited. "Oh my God!" He sat up, staring at his lover. "No…" He paused to think and then jumped up, his mouth hanging open but no sound came out.

Blaine watched all of this with a smile on his lips. The smile grew until it seemed it would spilt his face wide open. He did enjoy watching his husband figure things out. The way his eyes shinned. Or the way his nose would wrinkle just slightly. Or maybe the way he would chew on his bottom lip slightly, as his mind worked out the problem. There was others things, but Blaine stopped himself there.

He stood up placing his hands on Kurt's shoulder and looked the man he loved more than anything in the eyes. "We are getting our babies!"

For a moment Kurt stood there, shocked. He hadn't thought that was an answer. Not yet anyway. Then it hit him and he started laughing. He grabbed Blaine around the waist and swung him around, still laughing. But then he stopped. Because something else clicked in his mind.

"Babies?" He questioned, after sitting his lover down again. "As in more than one?"

"I got the call this afternoon. Twin girls, Kurt." Happy tears were in Blaine's eyes.

He had always wanted a little family of his own. And yes, he was happy with just Kurt for a little bit. But for the last five years he wanted something more. And now they were going to get that.

"How old are they? Do they have names? What do they look like?" Kurt shot the questions off quickly.

Blaine grabbed his hand, and led him over to the laptop while laughing. "They are just two days old. No, they don't have names yet." He said, as he pulled Kurt into his lap and opened the laptop. There on the screen was a picture of two baby girls, both had dark brown hair.

"They're perfect." Kurt breathed, staring at the picture. Quickly he jumped up, which shocked Blaine slightly. "Oh God Blaine! We don't have anything for babies. We need cribs, and diapers, and clothes, and … and …"

The dark haired male stood up, smiling again and wrapped his husband in his arms. "Breath babe, remember to breath. I ordered everything already. Right after I got the news." Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine shook his head. "I tried calling you. Both your cell and work phone. But you didn't answer."

"What time did you try calling me?"

"About four."

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that jumped out of his mouth right then. "I was running around like a chicken with no head at that point. But that doesn't matter!" He waved a hand in the air. "We are going to have two wonderful baby girls. Oh Blaine!" He kissed the other male, deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he returned the kiss. "And when do we get them?" His breath danced across Blaine's lips.

"Next Monday babe." Was the breathy answer.

"Five days from now? But that's so long." Kurt whined.

"We have time to shop for their clothing at least."

"We have to name one Rachel." The words came running out of Kurt's mouth and seemed to hit Blaine right between the eyes.

For several moments neither said anything. They just stood there, thinking about a friend that wasn't there with them anymore. Blaine knew how much it shook Kurt to his very core when they heard the news. There were some days he swore he could hear her singing. But he knew deep down that couldn't be true.

"Of course babe." He whispered, after nearly two minutes. "I wouldn't expect anything else." He gentle kissed the top of Kurt's head as he rubbed his lover's back.


	2. First Christmas as a married couple

A Glimpse In The Life Of Kurt And Blaine Hummel-Anderson  
CHAPTER 2:  
Their First Christmas In New York (Together)  
Written by: Joan the Demi God Wizard

A/N/: I'm sitting here listening to Kurt and Blaine sing White Christmas, and this little bit of fluff jumped my body and took over my hands. It's most like fluffy as a snow flake.

DISLAIMER: *clears throat* I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH GLEE. NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS THAT MIGHT BE USED IN THIS FIC. GLEE BELONGS TO FOX AND EVERYONE ELSE. WHILE THE SONGS BELONG TO THE SINGERS AND WRITERS.

SUMMARY: Kurt and Blaine are in New York, and are sharing their first Christmas as a married couple. FULFF! FULFF! FULFF! FULFF!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee as he watched the snow fall outside. Blaine had gone out, saying he needed to get something from the corner store. He wasn't going for that long, so Kurt wasn't worried yet. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped both hands around the mug and smiled.

He had just looked from the window when he heard a wet kind of thump. He jumped up, spilling coffee on himself. But right then he didn't care. He moved to the window and looked around. Though at first he didn't see anyone around. Just as he was about to turn and head for the living room, a snow ball hit the window.

"What the holy hell?!" Kurt half yelled, sitting down his mug and opening the window.

He figured it was some kid, and he was going to yell at them about throwing snow balls at windows. He had his head hanging out the window, and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. But what he saw was no child. There was Blaine, grinning like a fool. His cheeks a rosy red from the col, and he had another snow ball in his hands.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled from the window, once he found his voice again.

"Trying to get my husband to join me out here." Was the answer. "Please Kurt?"

"Give me a minute to get ready." He said as he shut the window.

Kurt took another drink of coffee and headed for the door. He paused long enough to put on his boots, coat, scarf and gloves. Then he was out the door. As he rounded the corner, he was hit in the chest with a snow ball.

"You took too long." Blaine called out, laughing.

With a would-be glare on his face, the taller male bent down, made a snow ball and threw it at his husband. It hit, just not where he had aimed. It had hit Blaine in the face. The dark haired male started laughing again as he scooped up more snow.  
That went on for nearly an hour.

Finally the pair were cold, wet and out of breath. Blaine laid an arm on Kurt's shoulders and grinned at him. "Now that was fun."

"It was." Kurt said, with a grin. "And I know a perfect way to warm us up again."

Blaine noticed the twinkle in his husband's eyes, and grinned. He could guess what was in store for him. And most likely he was right. And he was going to LOVE it! Without another word, he grabbed Kurt's hand and ran for their apartment. Both males laughing.


	3. A Little ball of fluff

A Glimpse In The Life Of Kurt And Blaine Hummel-Anderson  
Chapter 3: A Little Ball Of Fluff  
Written by: Joan the Demi God Wizard

SUMARRY: Blaine buys Kurt a kitten

DICLAIMER: DO NOT OWN A THING!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blaine looked down at the little ball of fluff in his hands. He had seen the kitten in the window of a near by pet store and thought Kurt would love it. It had white long fur and the brightest blue eyes.

"He'll love you." Blaine whispered (once again) as he petted the small animal.

The kitten, which had a soft green bow around its neck, simple curled up against him and went to sleep. The dark hair male smiled and leaned back against the couch. He wasn't sure when Kurt would be home. He had gotten a text saying his husband was on his way, but that was over 30 minutes ago.

Suddenly the door opened, and Blaine looked up. Kurt was walking in, taking off his coat, and kicking off his shoes.

"You would not believe the day I've had dear." He said, hanging up his coat.

Blaine took that moment, to sit the kitten on the black couch, got up and walked over to his lover.

"I'll love to hear about it." He said, as he covered Kurt's eyes. "But first I have a surprise for you."

"What are you doing Blaine?" He asked, trying (in vain) to get the hands off of his eyes.

"Just trust me babe." Was the only answer.

With a sigh, Kurt did just that. Blaine lead him over to the couch and removed his hands. At first Kurt wasn't sure what he was looking for. He looked over the couch quickly and then back at his husband. Then something struck his mind, which caused him to look back at the couch. There, in the middle of it was a little pile of white fluff.

"Blaine dear," He started, looking at the other male. "What is on our couch?"

"A kitten." Blaine whispered.

Kurt bent down and picked up the small ball. The kitten yawned and opened its eyes.

"Oh my God Blaine." He breathed, staring at the small animal in his hands. "The eyes…"

"I know. I saw it an-"

The rest of his words went unsaid. Because Kurt had put the kitten back on the couch, wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him deeply. Blaine returned the kiss, holding on to Kurt's hips.

"Thank you."


	4. Blaine is sick

A Glimpse In The Life Of Kurt And Blaine Hummel-Anderson  
Chapter 4: Blaine is sick  
Written by: Joan the Demi God Wizard

A/N/: So I got THE HEADACHE FROM HELL! And just before I FINALLY managed to pass out I thought 'What if Blaine got these headaches?' Well, from that one thought (after I awoken) this little story was born.

I feel that I should mention here, that all my writing is unbetaed. Any thing wrong, is my own fault.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

SUMMARY: Blaine and Kurt are at Dalton, when Blaine gets the mother of all headaches. Kurt is the only one around to take care of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurt had noticed Blaine was acting a bit different after classes got out for the day. He had his head down and wasn't talking. Kurt had tried to say something, but the darker haired male just shook his head and headed straight for his room. That worried the pale male. At first he thought it was something he had done. In fact, he was pretty sure it was something he had done or said, until practice.

Someone (Kurt couldn't remember the name) asked about Blaine. And that was when Kurt told the other boy about what he had seen. Several other Warblers looked at the newest singer for a moment. He shuffled his feet, and looked at the ground. If he didn't feel like he had done something wrong before, he totally felt like it right then.

"Did he say anything?"

He shook his head, after looking up. "He just shook his head and left."

Several of the boys muttered to each other. Kurt caught a few words here and there. But his brain didn't put any of them together. Shortly after that, practice got under way. Kurt couldn't wait for it be over with. He was worried about Blaine, and just wanted to check up on the other boy. Finally it was over, and he was the first one out of the room.

He went straight to Blaine's room and knocked on the door. He heard a faint "Come in", and opened the door. Right away he noticed the light was turned off, and the blinds were closed tight. He left the door slightly opened, so he could see a bit. He walked over to the bed and knelt down.

"Hey Blaine." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He muttered, from under his pillow. "My head feels like it's gonna blow up."

"You have a headache." He sounded almost relived. "Do you have anything to take for it?"

"No." Again, Blaine's voice was small. "And my roommate is loud." He sounded pitiful.

Kurt looked around the room for a moment and then back Blaine.

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight? I don't have a roommate."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kurt's cheeks heated up. He couldn't believe that he just said that. Blaine most likely didn't want anything like that. And … And …

"You would let me sleep in your room?"

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts and looked back at Blaine.

"Of course. It would be quite. It might help your head." The paler boy said, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

"Help me walk there?" The curly haired male asked, as he removed the pillow from his head.

With help Blaine made it to Kurt's room. He headed straight for the bed., laid down, turned over and was about to go back to sleep. And Kurt wanted to give him something for the pain first.

"Wait Blaine. Don't go to sleep yet. I have something for headaches."

He walked over to his desk, pulled open the nearest drawer, pulled out a bottle of Advil, got two out, and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Can you sit up for me?" He sat on the edge of the bed as Blaine sat up, slowly. He handed the other boy the two pills and the bottle of water. Which he took without a word.

Blaine laid back down, and Kurt was about to leave when the curly haired male spoke up again. "Please don't leave me Kurt." It was just a whisper. But loud enough for cause Kurt to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Do you want me to sit …"

"Please lay next to me."

Kurt couldn't have said no even if he tried to. He kicked off his shoes, removed his blazer and crawled behind Blaine. Blaine in turn snuggled up close to him and fell asleep. Kurt laid there, with a hug grin on his face, holding the other male.


	5. JUST A LITTLE NOTE

Hey everyone who is reading this little collection of drabbles. I love that you guys are loving it. But I'm going to need some help from you. I have ran out of ideas for this little thing. But I don't want to end it just yet. So if you guys have any ideas. ANY IDEAS AT ALL! Please just leave me a review and I'll get to them just as fast as I can!

Love to all of you!

Joan The Demi-God Wizard


	6. Day Dreaming

A/N/: This is just something I whipped up out of no where. I managed to get a computer with internet, and just had to give you guys something. I'm sorry ahead of time if this is pure crap. I had a little fluff bunny chewing on my brain, and this is what happened. I'm also sorry for any spelling errors, this is unbetaed.

DISCLAIMER: It hasn't changed since the first chapter. I still don't own GLEE or any songs that may or may not show up in any of these chapters.

SUMMARY: Blaine is day dreaming ...

Blaine sat in English, day dreaming. He had finished his test far too early and all he could do was sit and wait. He had his chin in his left hand, and his right hand was drumming on the desk (softly). He smiled as his day dream progressed.

*~*~*~* Start Day Dream *~*~*~*  
_Blaine stepped off of the plane, carry on bag in hand. He grabbed his other suitcase and guitar case before leaving the airport, heading for Kurt's apartment. He was finally done with high school. And he was done with being away from Kurt.  
He hailed a cab, told the driver the address and leaned back, a huge grin plastered on his face. He was just a block away and told the cabbie to stop, he would just walk from there._  
*~*~*~* End Day Dream *~*~*~*

Blaine blinked several times and looked around when someone shook his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at Tina.

"Come on Blaine, class is over." She said, shaking her head as she laughed softly.

He got up, grabbed his bag and left, heading for lunch. But he just couldn't get the day dream out of his head. He couldn't wait for it to be real. He would be heading to New York soon, and would be living there with Kurt.

*~*~*~* Start Day Dream *~*~*~*_He moved between the people on sidewalk, speeding up his pace as he got closer. But then fear sat in. What if he had it all wrong? What if Kurt didn't want him living with them? What if they couldn't stand living together? Those thoughts stopped him dead in his tracks. For a spilt second he thought about hoping a plane back home and shook off that thought. His only home with in New York.  
_*~*~*~* End Day Dream *~*~*~*

"Dude!" Sam said, waving his hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was thinking of something else." He said as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Or someone else." Tina said, laughing.

The bell rang before Blaine could say anything, so he grabbed his bag and headed off to his afternoon classes. Lucky, he didn't really need to pay attention in any of them. Two of them had tests, and the last one was just going over what would be on the test for the next day.

*~*~*~* Start Day Dream *~*~*~*  
_He took the stairs two at a time at first. Though he had to stop that half way up, as he was panting. Quickly he ran up the rest of the stairs, and ran down the hall. He stopped in front of the door, chewing on his bottom lip. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
_*~*~*~* End Day Dream *~*~*~*

The bell ending classes for the day ruined his moment then. He let his head hit the desk before grabbing his bag, sighed and headed for GLEE club. He was sorta surprised. He was the first one there. He sat in his normal chair, leaned back slightly and started day dreaming again. He wasn't sure how it wasn't going to end, but he really wanted to find out.

*~*~*~* Start Day Dream *~*~*~*  
_Blaine took a step back when the door opened. There stood Kurt, still as beautiful as always. For a brief moment the two stood there, staring at each other. Blaine dropped his bags as Kurt hugged him tightly. He quickly returned the hug, both laughing. The shorter male realized then that he had no reason to have fears. He and Kurt would always be perfect together._

_Kurt pulled him into the room, quickly grabbing his bags and putting them against the wall. Blaine was shoved against the same wall, with warm lips pressing against his own. He quickly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the love of his life.  
*~*~*~* End Day Dream *~*~*~*_

Blaine jumped slightly when he heard a loud noise. It was just Will clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. As a blush spread over his cheeks again, he glanced around, noticing no one noticed he was day dreaming again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N/: So what do you guys think of this one? How about a smut chapter? I have a smutty drabble just chilling out of my computer. Let me know either way in reviews. Peace everyone!


	7. Sebastian and Blaine!

A/N/: I know my one-shots are lists as Klaine, and maybe I should change that. *shrugs* Later. So this little fic is Blaine and Sebastian. I hope you have fun with it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee...

Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are at Sebastian's place, and the power is out. They only have the fire for light.

Blaine leaned back against his boyfriend with a grin on his face. Sebastian placed kisses along his neck, nibbling on the collar bone. That action caused Blaine to arc his back and moan loudly.

"Good thing no one else is here Blainey." His voice low.

The tanned male didn't say anything, his mind couldn't think of words. He turned and kisses Sebastian ferociously, pushing the taller male on the floor. He paused for a moment, then with a grin started kissing, biting and sucking on every piece of skin he could find.

Sebastian gripped Blaine's hair, thrusted his hips in the air several times as he moaned.

"That's the sound I like." Blaine said as he moved down.

He was going slow, at least Sebastian thought so. He rolled them over, pinning the shorter male's arms above his head.

"What happened to taking our time, Sebbie?"

"We've been taking our time for almost two hours. I can't take it anymore, Blainey." His voice was low and ruff. The total opposite of how is voice was normally.

Blaine groaned and thrusted up his hips. "Please Sebbie." His eyes closed tightly. "Please! I need you..." He trailed off moaning.

"Anything for you babe." Sebastian murmured, moving down.

He left love bites, causing his lover to moan and move around more. He loved every little sound he pulled out of the shorter male. Skipping his abs, ('The glorious, wonderful abs.' He thought.) Sebastian paused by his groan, and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Please! Yes! Now! More! Please! Need! You! Now!" Blaine's voice getting louder with each word as he wiggled his hips.

Without a word he swallowed Blaine, humming as he bobbed his head. Blaine gripped his hair as he moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. He was muttering broken words as he shook his head from side to side. Sebastian kept sucking, licking and bobbing his head.

"FUCK! SEB, I'M NOT GOING TO" The rest of his words were lost in his moans as he bucked his hips again. He cried out as his orgamas took over. He felt like that orgama was the strongest one he had had in at least a month. "Oooooh..." He moaned softly, lletting his hands fall to his sides.

"That good babe?" Sebastian asked as he crawled back up and kissed Blaine.

"Yeah..." He softly said, looping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Let me return the favor."

He grinned, pushed the taller male onto his back, and moved his way down.


	8. Evil spider

A Glimpse In The Life Of Kurt And Blaine Hummel-Anderson

A collection of one-shots

Written by: Joan the Demi God Wizard

_**A/N/: This fic is inspired from me. I EFFING HATE SPIDERS! They should all die! *cough**cough* Okay, that out of the way….. .…...… moving on. Some of what takes places in this fic happened to me, I'm not gonna say when or what. It's better for me. Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY! :D OH! One more thing! They are still at Dalton here. (If you couldn't tell….)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one….. hasn't changed. -_-'**_

_**SUMMARY: Blaine + evil spider from hell = freaking out Blaine**_

Blaine had been sitting in his room, studying. He had a big test coming up, and he wanted to make sure he knew everything. He felt like he was going be just fine when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Slowly he turned his head and saw the one thing he never wanted to see…. a spider. He got up from his desk so quickly that he tipped the chair over. He half ran and half jumped over to his bed. His hazel eyes wide as he looked around the room for the evil creature. But he couldn't see it. That was enough for him. He was out of his room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He ran flat out down the hall, dodging others that were in his way. He skidded to a stop in front of Kurt's room and knocked loudly on it. He leaded against the frame, trying to catch his breath as he waited. Kurt, whom had been working on his math, raised an eyebrow as his door was beat on. He set his pencil down, walked over and opened it. He wasn't expecting Blaine to nearly jump into his arms. The (slightly) taller male took a couple steps back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Hey," He said softly. "What's wrong?"

He had never seen Blaine like that, and it worried him. But the dark hair male didn't say anything. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands, and dragged him down the hall. Kurt's eyes widened more as he was pulled out of his room.

"My door…." He said, looking back for a moment.

"Not important." Was all he got.

Blaine came to a stop at his door, and pointed into the room. Kurt fully lost looked at his boyfriend and then looked into the room. He didn't see anything out of place or anything new.

"Blaine, can you tell me what's going on please?" He asked, looking him in the eyes.

"There is a spider in there…." He mumbled, looking at his shoes. "It was on my desk." He quickly looked up. "Please kill it or just get rid of it Kurt."

"Of course." He leaned forward, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the room.

Blaine stood at the doorway, ready to run if he needed to. He watched Kurt walk calmly over to the desk and look around. He didn't know how people could be so damn calm around spiders.

"What did it look like?" Blaine gave him a blank look for a couple of moments.

"It had eight legs, and looked like it was sent from hell to destroy me." Blaine said, taking a step back.

"What color?" Kurt had his back to Blaine, so the younger male couldn't see the smile.

"I don't know. The damn thing landed on my desk. It was too close for me." His voice was small.

Kurt was trying hard not too laugh at his boyfriend. Everyone had their fears. And it would seem Blaine had a fear of spiders. After nearly ten minutes of looking Kurt shook his head and walked over to Blaine (who had moved across the hall and was leaning against the wall).

"Did you find it? Did you kill it? Did it go back to hell with the others?" Blaine asked quickly, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I couldn't find it."

His eyes grew wide, then with a shake of his head he knew what he had to do.

"I'm not sleeping in there tonight. Not with that thing on the lose." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry. You can stay in my room tonight, if you want."

"But what about Tim?"

"He had to go back home for a while. Something to do with his family."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything Blaine."

"Can you go back in there, get my school things and something to sleep in?"

After a short soft chuckle, Kurt lifted Blaine's face (gently) gave him a kiss and walked back into the room. He gathered the books and notebooks, placing them into the bag, and then grabbing a set of pjs.

"Now, come on." He said, taking Blaine's hand and walking back to his room.

Blaine looked over his shoulder once, back at his room and sighed. Really, he was a bit surprised at how well Kurt was taking all of this. But he was glad Kurt didn't say anything about it to him at the moment. He didn't want to deal with it. Kurt figured Blaine would tell him the reason behind hating spiders some day, if he wanted to. And until then he wasn't going to push the subject. He didn't think he needed to.


	9. Christmas FLUFF!

A Glimpse In The Life Of Kurt And Blaine Hummel-Anderson

A collection of one-shots

Written by: Joan the Demi God Wizard

_**A/N/: I just put Christmas lights up in my room, so this bit of fluff jumped into my mind. And I just couldn't wait to write it! Hope everyone likes it. Remember the key to being GREAT readers…. REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed ….. sad me. **_

_**SUMMARY: Blaine LOVES Christmas!**_

It was December first, and Blaine was beyond happy. He could finally start decorating the house for his favorite holiday, Christmas. He had the day off from work, and could hardly wait until Kurt had left before he began digging through boxes, finding what he needed. He wasn't going to get a tree just yet. He didn't want it dieing on him too quickly. Besides that was something he wanted to do with Kurt. Several hours later, Blaine heard the front door open and a few moments later close. His eyes widened. He wasn't done yet. What time was it anyways? Kurt shouldn't be home yet. He looked at the clock and shook his head before looking at it again.

"Blaine?" He heard.

_*Darn.*_ He thought, walking towards Kurt with a huge grin on his face none the less. "Hey babe." He said, wrapping his arms around him. "How was your day?"

Kurt didn't answer. He was too busy looking around their apartment. His blue/gray/green eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he saw. On their coffee table was a good size village, complete with an ice rink, and graveyard. There were lights strung up (red, blue, yellow, green, orange). As he moved farther into the living room, he noticed a pile of lights. He finally looked at his husband, managing to blink.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

Kurt didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around the dark hair male and kissed his deeply. Blaine happily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I love it." Kurt said, after they finally broke apart. "I haven't seen anything like this since my mom died."

Blaine squeezed him tighter and gave him another kiss. "I'm glad you like it. I love Christmas Kurt. Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too." He looked around the room once more, when a thought his him. "When are we going to get our tree?"

"As soon as you want. But I don't want to get one from a tree lot."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, but didn't have to voice his question.

"I would rather go out into the woods with you and find our own tree."

Kurt's eyes light up as he kissed Blaine again. "Tomorrow?" He asked, a smile on his lips.

"Of course." Was the answer.

A/N/: I think this is my shortest bit of fluff so far. Not even one and a half pages. Wow! Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. And let me know in reviews if you want a little fluff of Klaine going and chopping down their own tree.


End file.
